User blog:YellowMikras/Basic Bee's Buzzing Business
One day, a new beekeeper was found, . He hatched his first basic egg *OOF* (I forgot my first bee was a fire bee so blooper) Day 1 One day, a new beekeeper, Onett was found. He hatched his first Basic Egg. Your '''Basic Egg' has hatched into a Basic Bee. (I assume that's what happened.). He gathered 200 pollen and then his '''Basic Bee' converted it into honey. Onett now realised there was a bear ('Black Bear) so he went to talk to him. 'Hi, I'm Black Bear. You look like a promising new honey maker! I happen to be a honey connoisseur. That means I know a lot about honey. And if you're willing to go through my training, you'll be making tons of honey in no time! First off: Collect 100 pollen from the Sunflower Field!' Onett '''happily wandered off with his '''Basic Bee, his best friend, to Sunflower Field. Onett collected 100 pollen from the Sunflower Field and went to talk to Black Bear. 'Nice job! Here's a reward. Come talk to me again when you're ready for another quest.' Onett 'proudly collected 200 honey and cheerfully left the server. '''Meanwhile (Day 1) ' 'Phew! That was hard.' said the '''Basic Bee, 'This was my first day at work. I like it. I'm going to check the map!' Basic Bee flew off. First, he flew over Sunflower Field '''which he already saw because he collected pollen there. Secondly, he went to explore '''Dandelion Field, it was a similar size to Sunflower Field '''but had dandelions instead of sunflowers. Shortly after that '''Basic Bee flapped around to Mushroom Field. He saw a ladybug in it, which attacked him. The Basic Bee attacked the ladybug 10 times and killed it. Sadly, it didn't give any honey because Onett '''wasn't there. Next, '''Basic Bee fluttered to Blue Flower Field and battled a Rhino Beetle, once again he hit it 10 times and defeated the Rhino Beetle. Basic Bee '''was tired and went to the hive to sleep. When his nap was over '''Basic Bee dashed through the air to Clover Field and met both the Rhino Beetle and Ladybug. Basic Bee fought them and flew to the hive once again to rest. 'Day 2' Onett had returned to Bee Swarm Simulator. He converted his pollen into honey and made 100 honey. He was ready for a quest so he went to Black Bear. 'The pollen from each field produces slightly different honey. Most people can't tell the difference, but I can. That's why I love it here, there's such a variety of flower patches! Each field is different. Sunflowers, mushrooms, clovers... But today I've got a hankering for Dandelion-flavoured honey. Why don't you collect some pollen from the''' Dandelion Field'? 250 should be enough!' So,' Onett''' went to Dandelion Field and gathered 200 pollen with his Basic Bee and went to his hive to convert it. Onett now had 700 honey. On his way to Dandelion Field, he noticed a path that led to a shop. Onett walked into the shop that was employed by a Noob Bear. Onett pressed E, he clicked right a couple of times until he saw a Jar. Onett '''bought the '''Jar and wore it. He skipped along to Dandelion Field and collected pollen until his backpack was full. He now had 750 container space. Basic Bee converted the pollen into honey. Onett went to Black Bear to collect his reward. 'Nice job! Here's a reward. Come talk to me again when you're ready for another quest.' Onett now had 1200 honey, he bought a Basic Egg and placed it down in his hive. Your '''Basic Egg' hatched into a Basic Bee. ''Onett proudly left the server once again. 'Meanwhile (Day 2)' Basic Bee was ready to discover other fields but first he wanted to meet his new friend, Basic Bee (2). 'Hi.' said Basic Bee, 'Waddup boi.' shouted Basic Bee (2) in Basic Bee's '''ear. 'May you please be a bit quiter? I don't like loud noises. TheBulletDragon shouted so much in his videos I'm nearly deaf now.' said '''Basic Bee. 'OBEY ME YOU LITTLE FLYING INSECT THAT CAN'T SAY waddup boi.' shouted Basic Bee (2) as loud as he possibly could. 'Okay, first let me explain some rules because I am the boss. No shouting. Do as your told. Do not act like TheBulletDragon.' said Basic Bee. 'OKAY, YOU LITTLE SQUIGGLER. YOU BETTER OBEY OR I'LL BE LIKE WADDUP DEAF BOI.' shouted Basic Bee (2). And that's how Basic Bee went to the hive and rested until Onett came back. TheBulletDragon if you are reading this lol no offence, you don't even have audio in your vids but I couldn't think of a youtuber on this wiki so yeah. ''©''2018 YellowMikras. All rights reserved. Category:Blog posts